


No despiertes.

by HiveQueen



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo hace falta el lugar y momento apropiado, un segundo y la suficiente convicción para hacerlo. </p><p>Drabble Johrian</p>
            </blockquote>





	No despiertes.

 

 

Lo había dejado quedarse en su apartamento solo por una noche, porque el depósito de los sintéticos estaba cerrado cuando ellos llegaron de uno de sus casos.

Pero parecía que no había entendido eso, cuando volvió a encontrarlo el día siguiente y el siguiente.

Esa mañana al despertar, a diferencia de los anteriores días, lo encontró en su sofá, roncando como si fuera un humano, incluso estaba cubierto por una manta, ¿es que acaso podía sentir temperaturas? A lo mejor si podía sentirlas pero que le afectaran, esa era la pregunta, aunque seguramente solo lo hacía para que él se sintiera más cómodo al verlo y que no fuera como encontrarse con un sintético en su living…

Y como lo supuso, verlo así le agradaba bastante.

Se sentó junto a él, y a pesar del gran esfuerzo que le tomo al no tener su pierna sintética, por suerte, su compañero no despertó. Tal vez estaba agotado por las cacerías de las ultima dos noches, las ciudades estaban cada vez más peligrosas y con esas drogas nuevas dando vueltas en las calles, los turnos se habían redoblado.

Lo toco como pinchándole con un dedo en la mejilla, para ver si desertaba, pero este ni siquiera pareció sentir esa molestia en su rostro. Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez, menos molesto, más como un recorrido que paso lento por esa piel que siempre le sorprendía por lo real que se veía y ahora por lo suave que podía sentirla.

Aun así, Dorian no despertó.

— Parece que estas agotado, compañero— dijo al tiempo que sus dedos exploraban un poco más el recorrido por su rostro, delineado el contorno de sus marcados pómulos y bajando hasta sus labios. Demonios, eran tan suaves…

— No despiertes ahora Dorian— susurro acercándose apenas un poco. Se inclinó sobre él y capturo sus labios en un beso que apenas duro un ´par de segundos.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado. Se pudo de pie y fue por su pierna para ir a trabajar otro día más.  


End file.
